Don't Build Me to Break Me
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: “You do know that even the stupidest of criminal normally know why they committed their crime. Unless there mentally disabled.”Ida slapped him in the head hard.“Don’t you dare start to patronize me!” Chapters 13 fix and updated!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Build Me Up to Break Me Down 

By: Forgotten Sunrise

AN: the first story I wrote in a long time… and the first that I actually plotted out! So it has a point!

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once. I DO NOT own Artemis, Juliet, Butler or any other AF character. I DO OWN Ida, Miguel, Zenkai, Maféia the McGossicc Family and this story. Now that that is said, don't sue.

PROLOGUE

There are many legends about how the McGossicc and the Fowl families came to hate one another. Some say it started when Eugene Fowl stole gold from Author McGossicc back in the medieval times. Others say it was because a McGossicc brutally killed a Fowl in her sleep. And yet, still, some say it was all because of some big misunderstanding. Rumors had gone around saying that the Fowls and the McGossiccs were the ones who inspired Shakespeare to write Romeo and Juliet. None of these urban legends could be true. But one thing was for sure. The Fowls' hated the McGossiccs with a passion. And the McGossicc's hated the Fowls just as much in return. But one man had a plan, which would bring the families together, for the better or for the worse.

**End Note: Tis not much, aye. But this was only the prologue. So it wasn't like it was going to be over two hundred words or something. But anyways tell me what you think! Ta ta for now!**


	2. A Capture

Don't Build Me to Break Me 

By: Forgotten Sunrise

Chapter 1: A Capture

It had been four ugly years, but Artemis had finally escaped Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen. Now at seventeen , he had transformed form a pale skinny kid to a lightly tanned, tone man. Words couldn't express his happiness at the moment; he was free and truing eighteen in less then two mouth. Life was great.

Currently, he was lying in a bed in an apartment that he rented out in Alberta, Canada. He wasn't there to do any business. People got hurt in his type of business. Rather, he was just taking a small break before his returned home to his mother and father. Juliet was off doing some business and Butler was on a much need vacation. But Artemis felt fine by himself. He just need time to be by himself. Besides, times were safer now for him. There was no one that was trying to hunt him down. He turned over and looked at the time. Six-thirty-five. He got up and rubbed his temple. It was time for him take a brisk walk

Ida wasn't perfect. Not by a long shot. Her hair was always a mess and her style in cloths was always looked down upon by her father. She had three tattoos and numerous pricings all over her body. She was rather blunt with people; giving just the fact made things go a lot quicker. She rarely used her manners, there wasn't a point in using them, and she spoke her mind. She could be quite moody at times and did run hot and cold. Yet, she was brilliant all the same. She communicated with people very well and soaked up information like a sponge. She was a good fighter too. Although, not quite strong enough to even dare take on any of Madam Ko's students, she could hold her owned. She was graceful and remained clam under pressure. All this made Ida a wonderful leader, and made her father very proud.

"Hey Ida," Said a voice from behind her. It would have be her second cousin, Miguel. "we found the kid."

"Hardly a kid, he's your age Mig."

"Then what do you want me to call him? Boy? It? Object? Nothing to noble, please."

"Call him Fowl. It is, after all, his name right?" Her dark skin glittered in the last of the evening's sun and the wind danced in her hair. She would have looked like a Greek goddess if it wasn't for tub top she was wears that showed off her crystal cherry bell-button ring and the snake tat on her back.

"Alright Mig. Where was he? And how long ago?" She asked

"Zenkai called me about four minutes ago. He said he got a positive ID on the Fowl kid. He was walking, heading north-west up Columbia Street."

"That's a pretty isolated area...Any bodyguard with him? Anyone he could be meeting up with? We don't want to screw this up. It means a lot to my dear o' dad"

"Zenkai told me that he was all alone."

"Good, then tell Zenkai to follow him by car but to keep a distance as not to be notice. Fowl is not dumb you know. He might know were on to him."

"I doubt it Ida, but okay."

Artemis went for a quick walk to clear his mine. So much had been going on lately, that it felt good just wonder away for a bit. The cool wind slapped across his face and his mind felt at peace. It had been about fifteens minutes now and it was starting to get dark. Maybe he should turn around? Someone could be out there. He looked over his shoulder. No one was behind him. He continued on. Soon though he heard someone from behind. He turned again. It was a girl. But she kept her distance and was completely engaged in her telephone conversation. No treat. He was starting to get a little jumpy now and it was getting quite dark. It would be best to turn around now.

"…and now he's turning around. Okay. Zenkai, let's make this as smooth and as quick as possible alright?"

"Right Ida, I see him now, we'll box him in." He said. There was two cars. One had three people in it. The other just had two. And Ida was turning around. He would be trapped. Just as plan.

Artemis walked back until he got to a road block. There were two cars. One was a Lexus the other, a Mercedes. And both looked like they had just got off the show 'Pimp my Ride". Artemis tried to walk around them, but a man got out of the Lexus.

"Pardon me, but you need to move your cars. You're blocking the bloody road!" Artemis yelled at them. There was nothing else he could do. The guy that got out of the car looked at him.

"Hey! You Artemis Fowl?" he ask.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but what's it to you?"

"Oh, it's everything. Believe me." The voice sent chills down Artemis's spin. It was so cold and inviting at the same time. It was a woman. He slowly turned. He tried not to stare down the barrel of her gun and focused on her face. It was hard to make out in the dark thought.

"We're not here to kill you- it would be much easier if you just got in the car." She said.

"What do you want with me?" Artemis said as calmly as possible. "And what if I don't come?"

"I don't know why we want you; you'll have to ask my father. But if you try and run I'll shoot you. One shoot to both of your legs won't kill you."

"Just get in the car Fowl" said the guy who had gotten out a few moments earlier. Artemis sighed. Not to many options. He thought for a moment.

"Okay then, no point in making it hard on myself, I'll get in the car-"

"Wait," the girl came up behind him and checked his pockets. A cell phone and some keys. She put the cell phone in her pants pocket and the throw the keys to the guy in the Mercedes, who was now leaning against his car.

"Go to his place; pack the things he'll need."

He caught the keys and nodded. Then hopped back into his car and took off.

The girl grabbed his hands and yanked them behind his back. He winced in pain.

"You know, you should never go jogging at night without a partner. Things like this can happen." she whispered to him as they claimed into the other car. Artemis just glared at her with cold eyes.

The car drove fast, and the outside was a blur. The girl was talking to someone on the phone as the two other men laughed a joked around. Artemis looked at the door handle. It was a manual lock. He discretely unlocked it and no one took notice. The girl was engulfed in her conversation and men were still too busy joking one another. He took off his seatbelt. Not one made a move for him. He took a deep breath. He had to try and get away. At lest try. For all he knew, these people could be trying to traffic him. There were no other options at the moment. With that in mind, he then pushed open the door and jumped out.

**End Note: Wow…I hate to leave you there, but this chapter was getting too long. This was a good stopping place. Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Tell me **


	3. Bound

Don't Build Me to Break Me 

By: Forgotten Sunrise

**Reviewers**

**Schizophrenic squirrel: Yes Artemis is OOC. I'm trying to but him back in character though. Oh well lets just say he OOC because his hormones are out of whack. Any I'm glad you thought it was good.**

**Redleef: Yes I must agree. There will a fairy. However, that's only because the end leads right in to the begging of the sequel. This will be all about saving the day Artemis and Holly style.**

**Melody: I'm glad that you liked it! Yes I have horrible grammar but I'm glad that you could still read it. Someday I hope to win a prize for it! Lol.**

**Senseikkhehe: I'm glad you like it. Yes this story is based on a Romeo and Juliet theme but some things are change quite a bit. Anyways, there will be other AF characters and Holly _might _come in at the end. No promise. But she will defiantly be in the sequel.**

Chapter 2: Bound

Ida stared at the open door in disbelieve. Total shock washed over her body. She even dropped her beloved phone.

"STOP THE DAMN CAR!"

Miguel stopped the car, and she flew into the back of Mark's seat.

"What's up Ida, why did- oh." They said as the stared at the open door. Artemis had jumped.

"How fast were you just going?" she asked.

"About seventy."

Ida put her head in her hand and exhaled.

"Fuck, he could be really hurt. We should have known that he might try something."

Ida got out the car. She had to find him. She looked on the street were his limp, broken body should have been. But it wasn't there. Some blood was there thought. She looked and saw the forest of trees and black berries bushes. It was dark so it was almost impossible to find him. But she had to try. Otherwise her father would kill her. She took a deep breath was hopped in the forest of thickets.

He was hurt. He was bleeding in more then one place and was bleeding a lot. And the bushes keep scratching him. But he was alive. Gym class might finally become useful he thought. There was just enough moonlight for him to see his immediate front. He wandered on. He doubted that they would follow him in there. It was too crowed and you couldn't really see anything. Unless you had a flashlight. He was safe for the moment. But without a phone and without his house keys.

He had to come up with a plan. But his river of idea was drying up quickly.

Ida rushed through the forest of blackberries and trees. Surprisingly, she had not one scratch on her body, Thanks to the jacket that she put on. But more surprising was that she found him. How had she done that? He was in pretty bad shape. Blood was all over him, cloths torn and bruises on his arms. His head was in his hands. He must be thinking of a plan to escape, she thought.

After a moment of watching him ,Ida walked over to get him.

"What the fuck were you trying to pull over there!" she yelled

He didn't answer.

"I asked you a question, damn it answer me!" she kicked his rib cage. He cried out in pain and spat out blood. Ida immediately felt sorry for him, but he should have answered her.

He looked really pitiful. It killed her to see it. She got down and sat next to him. She set him upright and helped him lean against a tree trunk. She then took a napkin from out of her pants pocket and wiped his face, pushing the hair out of his eyes. He looked at her with his deep blue eyes. There was only a tent of fear in them.

It was the first time that he really got to see his captor. Her skin was dark and smooth and her brown eyes were sparking. She smelt good too. Like pumpkins and vanilla.

"That was a dumbass thing to do you know that right Artemis?"

"If I don't say anything, will you kick me again?"

"I might be mean, but I'm not cruel."

"So," Artemis tried to pull himself up more and it caused him so much pain.

"What is it that you want me for? And who are you"

"I told I don't know. But I'm Ida McGossicc."

"McGossicc." His shoot her a look that showed all too well about he felt about the McGossicc's.

"Then I rather kill myself then than go back with you."

Ida slapped him hard across the face.

"Oh believe Fowl boy," She said standing up and lean over him. Her eyes now deadly. "You would have been dead long ago if it wasn't for my father telling me to bring you back to him alive!"

Artemis just stared at her coldly. She spat at him. And then called Miguel.

"I found the bastard, but he can't move far. Find me the quickest exit to the road."

"Okay hold on." he said as he track her phone call. "Okay if you keep going strait there is a road. It about a five minute walk."

"Any quicker ways?"

"No, not by the looks of it."

She let out a heavy sigh and looked down at Artemis who was looking somewhat defeated.

"Okay we'll be there in about ten minutes" she hung up.

Artemis stood up in pain. He was a good foot and half taller then her.

"Put your arm around my neck and lean on me."

"You'll get really bloody."

"And your point is? Look, we gottta hurry. I'm tight on schedule"

Artemis looked down on her and did what she said.

About seven minutes later, they were at the car. Ida opened the door and helped Artemis in.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you little bitch? Huh?" Mark yelled. But Ida intervened.

"Go back to the cave you came from Mark and stop being such a jackass. It was a dumb ass move and he paid for it with his injuries. Miguel, drive faster. I want us to be at the airport in thirty-no twenty minutes. Mark, make yourself useful and call Zenkai. Tell him to go to the airport once he gets Artemis's things. And hurry will you?"

"Go make yourself useful and call Zenkai." Mark mimicked " My God I don't know why I take orders from you, you little girl…" he muttered as he picked up his phone. She let a little smile creep on her faces as she grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and started to clean Artemis cuts.

"Ow! Why are you using so much!" He winced. She stare up at him

" Stop being such a big baby. We'll be on a private jet, in case you were wondering by the way. You can change into more suitable clothing then. You will be checked for broken bones and fractures on the plane too. We have a nurse. Her name's Ever so she can help you." She ran her hands down his arm. "I think your fine though."

"Thank you." he muttered and looked out the window. Ida locked his door and then intertwined her fingers with his.

"Sorry but you can't be too careful."

End Note: Wow. A tab bit shorter then the last one. I almost feel sorry for Art. Almost. Anyway tell me what you think! bye!


	4. Plans

Don't build me to break me

By: Forgotten Sunrise

**Reviews! **

**Schizophrenic Squirrel: lol thanks, he's getting smarter, believe me, he's just suffering for a case of summer fervor. Yeah she does have a soft side(ish). I think it makes her more fun you know.**

**Senseikkhehe: It is all very sad, but our poor Art is in the present of mean evil mobster people  Yet all is well that end well. I'm not sure if this quote works in his case though…**

**Melody: Yes it was dumb, but there was no other way for him to get out the car. He should be back to his smart self in a few chapters…**

**Jen: Yes, she can, I think she only acts tough in front of people but I think she has a very soft heart. And yeah, He has changed a bit. To me, and older Artemis is just a little more relax and a tiny bit laid back. So he just might not think something all the way to the last detail. Yeah, I'm having him be a little nicer then he was in the books. Mainly because he doesn't want to get beat up by Ida, but maybe he'll get a little too comfortable with the McGosscii? It's a sad thing that Artemis gets hurt, but it's bound to happen more then once…I'm really glad you like this story Jen! Hope you continue to read it!**

**Sarah Waters: Aye Aye! Sure thing Sarah!**

**will-herm-simetra: Yes he should be smarter but he has a changed some and plus he's gots a case of the summer fervor. I'm glad you like the story **

**Knight of the Eternal Darkness: I liked that story. But no worries my friend, this one ends up nothing like it.**

**Qtip6688: Thanks!**

AN: This chapter was re-done!. This stupid laptop doesn't like to save things the way that it should but anyway, I'll shut up because soon, we will, learn of our poor Arty's fate…

Chapter 3: Plan

Ida hadn't let Artemis out of her sight the whole plane ride and she was still holding his hand. And seeing that it was a twelve-hour flight, her following him like a little puppy was very annoying.

"You do understand that there is nowhere for me to go right? We are, at lest, fifteen thousand feet up in the air."

"And _you_ do understand that you jumped out of a moving car right? You _at lest _, got like how many busies and cuts again? Look, I was told to bring you back alive. And since there is still the danger of your trying to commit suicide, I'll be watching you, the whole time."

Artemis just ignored her, and looked out the window. She set down next to him and held his hand. He didn't look at her but wished that she let go. She obviously the kind of girl that does not like to take chances.

"You don't have to worry about me killing myself, trust me."

"Why?"

Artemis was just about to tell her why, when Maféia came up. She was about twenty or so, pale skin, long legs, purple eyes (because of contact) and dark, almost black blue hair. She, like Ida had numerous piercing and tattoos, but she seemed just a tad bit nicer. Or maybe she was just a tab bit dizzier.

"Hey, aren't you like Art?" she asked him leaning over Ida.

"It's actually Artemis." He said truing to see her but found that she was only centimeter form touching his face.

"But that's such a girly name!" She said slapping him playfully on his shoulder. "Art sounds _soooo_ much manlier. So that's what I'll call you. Hmmm Art Fowl…sounds so familiar. But I can't seem to think of where I heard the name before… oh well! My name is Maféia."

"Hmmm." he wasn't paying any attention to her and was looking out his window again. Maféia turned to face Ida.

"Ciao, signora Ida, how are you doing today?" She said in Italian

"Tried, but okay, grazie. Well be landing soon."

"What time?"

"Dieci ora, so subito."

Artemis looked at them, though, they now paid little attention to him, Ida even let go of his hand. They both spoke perfect Italian. He wondered if they were speaking in Italian because they didn't want him to understand what they were talking about. He listened to what they were talking about. They were steadily talking about preparation for some kind of event coming up. Maybe Italian was just comfortable for them to speak in.

"It's nine fifty-five so the plane will land in about five to ten minutes, you might want to change." Ida said truing to face him. Artemis didn't say anything, but got up, he was tired of setting down, plus it gave him a chance to get away form Ida.

"Ah great he's gone," Maféia said and grabbed Ida's hands " So who are you going to bring to the wedding?"

"I was thinking about going with Tom-" Maféia's face gave a little frown "Luigie? Ian?" Maféia face kept frowning. Ida sighed. "What wrong with Tom, Luigie, or Ian?" She asked.

" That Art guy is hot isn't he?"

Ida stared at her blankly and didn't say anything.

"You know, chances are that he's going to be with us for a long time, and well, it would be-"

"Maféia, let me stop you there. Please, for my sake, for your sake, don't get any ideas about Artemis and me. Have you seen his face?"

"What's his face got to do with anything?"

"I don't know!"

" I was just thinking"

"Well don't" Ida snapped, then she took a deep breathe " I think I'll go with Ian."

Maféia frowned.

"Fine then. It won't ruin my wedding too much."

Artemis took a shower. He hadn't taken one earlier only because Ida probably would have followed him. He saw that she didn't like to take too much chance. He washed the dry blood off his body and cleaned his hair. Then he got out, dried himself and quickly got dress with the cloths laid out for him. White polo, black slacks and black Airforce1 Nikes. This was probably Ida's work. Nevertheless, he put on the polo and the pants and put on his loafers. What was he going to do for then on? He didn't know what they we're going to do him. He sighed. If they we're going to kill him, then he prayed that they would make it quick. But if they let him live, he decided that he would 'befriend' one of them. Then maybe they would let him go. He doubted that, they were professionals. But, one was young and impressionable. He smiled his infamous smile. He was starting to formulate a plan.

The plane landed and they all filed out. Ida checked her watch, it was ten, and they need to be at the house at ten thirty. A small taxi was already waiting for them and Ida ushered Artemis in.

"Come on, we only got thirty minutes, and I would hate to be late."

"I'm in no rush." Is all he said to her before he got in. Maféia got in the car with them. "Where did every one go?" he asked

" It's none of your concern" Ida said quickly, before Maféia could say anything about them going shopping for the wedding. But she said something about it anyway.

"I'm getting married in a couple of weeks."

"Three weeks if I remember correctly."

Maféia looked at him with amazement.

"You speak Italian then?" Maféia asked.

"Yes, I do"

"Well, then, you should feel right at home with our family…" Ida muttered and looked at the window.

"Oh! That's wonderful! I was just thinking of people, that I should invite," she looked at Ida with her puppy dog purple eyes.

"I don't think so Maféia." She said shifting around in her set now.

"She doesn't like the people that I want to invite, but it's my wedding so whatever."

Ida leaned forward in her set and began to speak to the cab driver, in Spanish this time.

"Hola, sinor. Can you hurry up? We're tiring to get home before ten-thirty and it's ten-ten now."

"Si, si, but have you know that I have to break the speed limit. But I do it for you"

"Ah gracias tanto, thank you so much." She said and leaned back in her seat. The cab speed up and Artemis looked out the window, the city lights were far away form them now and they were climbing up a mountain side.

"Where are we?" he asked Maféia. He had a better chance of getting an answer.

"Columbia. That's were Ida's papa lives." Then she pulled out a wedding magazine and showed it to him. "Which dress do you think I should wear? I really like this pink purplish one right her but then is snow white one is pretty hot too…"

Artemis just looked at her for a moment.

"Normally, the bride wear white-"

"But I'm not a virgin, so the pink purplish one has your vote, thanks!"

Artemis stared at her. He was going to say if you haven't been married before then it wouldn't matter, but he held his tongue. He looked towards Ida who was in a light sleep now. Her lips curled up in a frown and hair was all over the place, but yet she looked so peaceful and more her age.

"She can be really sweet you know." Maféia said to him. "She's Richard's only child now, and soon she'll take over in her father's place. It's too much for some one as young as her to worry about if you ask me. She puts up this big front and acts real tough but she's hurting inside… I think I said a little too much for Ida's liking now." Maféia said and started the check things in her bag and put things away.

"What happen to her other sibling?" he asked. Not that he really cared.

"He died, pasted away, Ida is Richard only child now. Ida we're almost home, wake up." Maféia shook her gently by the shoulders and Ida began to wake.

"What's the time?"

"Ten twenty five." Maféia replied getting her things ready.

"Well, that's just groovy isn't then?" Ida said looking around. She was still in a dream state. "That's mean's that we'll be on time." A small childish smile played across her face, and for a moment, Artemis could see the little girl that she actually was.

The cab pulled up to the McGossicc Manor. It looked like something straight out of a fairy tale fantasy. It was just as big and grand as the Casa Eden, and the sweet aroma of jasmine filled the air. Some how, this place didn't seem so much like a prison to Artemis anymore.

There was a big man waiting out side waiting for them. He had a long white beard and had a head full of white hair. He looked like the Latino version of O' Saint Nick. However it was his big shaped eyes that told Artemis who he was. Richard McGossicc, the notorious mobster. Artemis climbed out the cab. Ida didn't worry too much, where could he go? But still, her eyes followed him all the way to her father. Richard greeted Artemis with a smile and extended his hand and Artemis shook it.

"I take it that you are Richard McGossicc, so I want to know exactly why I'm here. I would also like to know what I have to do to leave."

Richard frowned.

"Leave? My boy, is this place not good enough for you? Tell me now, what must I do to make you feel at home."

" You can make me feel at home if you let me go home. I want to know why you 'brought' me here."

Richard sighed, sadness was clear on his face.

"Come, young Master Artemis. We have a lot to talk about. I assume, that you wish to know why you must stay here."

"Soon than later, yes."

Artemis followed Richard McGossicc in the grand house. There were many people, but Richard explained that most of them left after dark. Artemis notices that there were pictures everywhere. Mostly of Ida and who must have been her brother. It was strange, looking at the picture of her brother. It felt like looking into a mirror. Finally, they reached Richard's home office, and he let them in.

"Sit Artemis, close the door behind you." Richard said taking a set in his oak chair. Artemis did as he was told and closed the door.

"I want you to tell me why I'm here." Artemis said taking a seat.

Richard sighed and picked up a picture frame.

"Mio Veinchenzo dolce. My sweet Veinchenzo."

Artemis looked at him quite blankly.

"Excuse me but that does not explain why I'm here-"

"He was my beloved son." Richard said, with out missing a beat "Him and Ida meant the world to me. But Enzo, died about two years ago. Do you know how he was killed?"

"No, but again-"

"He was shot, in the heart, in the head. But not before they beat him to the point where he was crippled."

"Believe, it sounds like a very sad story-"

"Do you know who did it? Your _caro_ cousin, Allen Fowl, and his entourage."

Artemis sighed. He had met Allen only twice in his life, but he knew that Allen was capable of doing the most horrible things.

"I didn't know your son but I'm sure I would have hated him. However, what Allen did to him, can not be justified in anyway. I'm truly sorry for the loss of your son. But realize that theirs nothing I can do."

"It was heart breaking to my dear Ida. She cried for days. What was even more heart breaking to her was that fact that she had to grow up quite rapidly. She is only sixteen, you realize this. She's looks older, but she's a child inside really. I'm old you know and Ida will have to take over the family business. But I fear that she won't last long, in this line of work."

" There is no need for you to worry. She did a remarkable job in kidnapping me yesterday."

Richard smiled

"That's my bella, she put the plan together herself. But still, my son…"

Richard looked Artemis straight in the eyes, and then Artemis was almost positive why he was brought there.

"You must be joking. I could never be your son, and I would never want me to be your son."

"I remember the day I saw that picture of you. My heart froze. I had thought that it was my son that had came back form the grave. You two could be twins." Richard handed Artemis the picture that he had been holding in his hand. It was a picture of Vinchenzo when he was sixteen years old. He had deep dark blue eyes and jet-black hair. It was a little longer then his though. But other than that, they did look like they could be twins.

"Your cousin killed my son and now you must pay for it. You will pay, by being my son."

Artemis paled and worry was written all over his face.

"It will never work. My parent except me homes in a week. And if I don't call my mother, then she will call me and if I don't answer my call-"

Richard put his hand up to stop Artemis.

"I will call your family, and I will explain to them. I will let them write to you, and I will let you talk to them. And when you're twenty, I'll even let them come over to visit you. But you are my figlio now."

Artemis put his head in his hands and sighed. He was starting to feel sick and lightheaded.

Richard grinned, and got up to hug him.

"Welcome home, my son."

Ida laid on her flower shaped bed and Maféia set next to her combing her hair.

"Hmm I don't know… should I wear my contact?"

"They match your dress so I would have to say yes."

"Yeah… so are you going to bring Ian with you?"

"He's my boyfriend, of course."

Maféia stopped combing her black blue hair and sighed.

"I really think you should go with Art. I'm sure that he would love to get out this house just once."

"We have no clue how long he's going to be here. He might be gone by the time of the wedding. And beside, he looks to much like my brother."

"But Art not your brother. And I don't think he wants to be your brother."

"Your right. He doesn't want to be my brother. My brother loved me and would do anything for me. Artemis hates me."

"I doubt he hates you. Give him a chance to be your friend."

"And just who do you think you are? My mother?" Ida snapped.

Maféia started to take out her contacts.

"Ida please, don't start. I'm not trying to be your madre. I'm talking to you as your friend. Truth be told, I think Ian is a horrible boyfriend. That my opinion. But all I'm saying is let Artemis be your friend. Lord knows that he need one here with him."

"I would appreciate it if you kept your opinion to yourself!" Ida ran out her room and slammed the door behind her.

Maféia was left laying on her bed. What in the world was she going to do with that girl?

End Note: Okay, that's enough for now. OMG my dad kept messing with my laptop and deleting my files! I think he thinks he's a computer savvy. But whatever. Poor Art. In what kind of sick twisted parallel universe, would someone force Artemis to be there son! Let me know what you think! Bye!


	5. Truly Her

Don't build me to break me

By Forgotten Sunrise

Stuff that you wanna know before reading this…. A note for the Author

Yes, I'm still here, I was just busy with work, school fixing my laptop, and vacationing(which is more like work) anyway this chapter is the second most important chapter in this story. This is the chapter in we learn about Ida, her past and you'll have to read on to find about what else. Also this chapter something that younger reader might not know about(But younger reader shouldn't be reading this anyway! Lol)

Venus- The goddess of love

Flora-the Rome goddess of flowers and fertility

Cupid- the son of Venus

Mercury- a messenger for the gods

Primavera- translates to 'spring' a famous painting made by Botticelli. Venus, Cupid, Flora and Mercury are featured in it.

Birth of Venus- a painting by I think Michelangelo but I'm not sure. It features Her father( forget his name but it means heaven)Gaea(Earth) and it's really pretty

Sixteenth Chapel.- a fresco worked on by Michelangelo, if you ask me I think it's funny, but that's a long story…

Fresco-painting on wet plaster

Okay, now you all now what kind of art freak I am. Sorry but I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew about all this before you read the story because I didn't want you to be all confused. That's all.

WRANING: the ending to this chapter is somewhat sad, but things like that happen in life. If you are a very sensitive person, get a box of tissues ready.

Okay, now I swear, this will be my last interruption before you start to read this story

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and show interest in this story and telling me to update. I read every one and was very touched. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but like I said, I'm back. So with out farther ado…

Artemis closed the door to Richard's office and sighed. There was no hope off getting out soon. But he would get out. Artemis saw Ida come down the corridor. What does she want to do to me now, he thought.

" So, did you find out why you where here?" she asked.

"You do know that even the stupidest of criminal normally know why they committed their crime. Unless there mentally disabled."

Ida slapped him in the head hard.

"Don't you dare start to patronize me!" she shouted at him " I didn't commit a crime and I'm not a criminal!"

"Well then you will have to excuse my mistake. I didn't realize that kidnapping had become a community service."

"Oh, it a big service, Your community sent us tons of thank-you e-mails. Would you like me to show them to you?"

Artemis just ignored what she said.

"So why we're you looking for me?"

She put on a fake smile

"Because I'm the sweetest, kindest, bestest person that you will ever meet." She said in a mocking friendly voice. Then it got dark and her smile faded quickly away. "But really, I just don't want you walking around the house getting in everybody's way then wonder in to my space. Because, of course, you're not welcome in it."

"Well in that case, I can't wait to see the rest of this lovely home of yours."

Ida showed him the basic of the house. His room, the bathroom, kitchen, pool, spa, and of course, where her room was. Actually her 'room' was the whole west wing of the house. One master bed room, six guest room, small indoor Jacuzzi, indoor theater and a huge window pane, so that she could watch the sunset. But of course, she didn't show him all of this. She finally took him back to his room.

"You'll find that the maids have already put your things away for you. If you need anything, go and find Zenkai, Miguel or Mark, I'm sure you four will get along well together." She said as she stated to leave.

"Wait," Artemis called her back. She turned around and looked at him with her big brown eye.

"What is it that you want?" she said, but not in a harsh way.

"Well, I'm going to be here for a long time and there no way for my to escape. I was wondering if I could have me cell phone back."

Ida looked At him and then for a moment then reached deep into her pants pocket and pulled out and sleek, shinny sliver phone and tossed it to him.

Artemis frowned down upon the tiny phone

"This is not my phone." He said

"I know, it's a firefly. You can call papa, Zenkai, Miguel, Mark, Ever, Maféia or on curtain occasion, maybe even me. You can't make any outside calls. 'Outside calls' being anyone who's not on that list. I hope you didn't think I was stupid enough to give you your cell back. Well, I really must go now. 'Ciao." And with that' she left.

Artemis watched as she skipped down the hall and down the oak staircase. Seeing her skip her way out of site made her look like an innocent teenager, not a cruel ruthless kidnapper. He sighed and started off towards his room. He took a moment to note his surroundings. Pictures of Ida, Enzo and Richard where everywhere. There was even an occasionally picture of Miguel and Mark. Yet there was no picture of Ida's mother. Though Artemis found it somewhat interesting, it wasn't nearly as fascinating as what he came across next. In the middle of the long hallway there was a closet door with a fresco painting so marvelous that it could easily challenge the sixteenth chapel. It seemed like some strange mix of Birth of Venus and Primavera. Fairies flew high in the sky dancing and twirling about .Under them Flora, Mercury, the Three Graces, Artemis and Cupid were peering over the shoulder of a smiling Venus, who was holding a beautiful baby girl, . It was a little hard to look at the picture, seeing that it was painted sideways, but it was still a wondrous site. Artemis had half the mind to prey the door from its hinges and send the picture off to the nearest museum. But then he had another thought. What was behind that door? Was the painting a distraction? There had to be some reason to why it was there. Most likely, it was hiding something. And he was right. But it still wasn't anything that he was prepared for.

"….that is what they want! That is what they want to see! They jus' dun' sit there every afternoon to see some old blahbdy blah blah bullshit that we all go through! The want to see the passion, the action the drama! And you've got that. You feeling me here hun? Babe, you with me still? " Said Daniel Looree. He was the biggest name in soaps and working on the new season of the most watched show 'Built Me up Buttercup'.

A young girl looked up at him. Corn-silk hair shadowed her face, lucid sky blue eyes were lost in a nightmarish daydream, the pout on her full red lips told a story of fear and worry, and the was her delicate hand where placed beneath her chin show fading hope.

"Wha…Oh yah Passion, action, drama. Give it to them at full blast. Yah I feel you Dan"

"You know what babe? You should take this job more serious. I know that your new and all and you still think, wippin' ass is still the best thing in the world, But lady, you've got a thing. Not just anything but a serious talent to draw people to you. You've got that vive kido, you sure do. And trust me, acting is going to take you a lot farther in life then body guarding."

Juliet let a small smile cross her lips as she brushed away a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"Body guarding isn't just a job, it's a way of life. That's just how it is in my family. It require my full attention, focus and strength, and the pay is way better. Everyday brings something different, so I'm never board and I have to be prepared for anything. It's quite a thrill.

"But really, this is what I always wanted to do, ever since I was four. And see this tattoo? It took me nineteen years to earn it. No way am I just going to forget about it! Like I said earlier, I'll do this season but I highly doubt that I'll come back to do another one for you. My charge gets out of school in four days. If the season isn't finished being taped by then, then it's your problem not mine."

"You can't just get up and go! You have a contract! You're in on this for at least the next 3 seasons! And anyway, you have a party that you must attend next week. It really is mandatory that you go. So, sorry hun, but your stuck here."

"If that's what you really think," she said picking up a scripted and reviewing the lines "Let's get this tape rolling. The faster we finish the faster I can get rid of these horrible feelings"

It could have belonged to a fairy tale, that room. The ceiling had a picture of Venus and Flora showering there beauty and grace down upon the occupant. The room was made to give the illusion of being outside in a forest. There was dirt on the ground, trees and plants growing everywhere and even a artificial river. A cobble stone bridge allowed you to cross that river where a cobble stone play house. But the most spectacular part of the room, came form the half written tear stained letters poems and diary entries of a young and terrified Ida. She wrote about things she wittiness around the house. How her father beating her mother, how her uncle use to molested the maids, how everyday she had to hid in this room because her mother put some kind of a 'spell' on the door, so only the people wouldn't hurt her could come in. She wrote a letter to Santa Clause, asking for him to take away all the evil that was poisoning her family members and for her parents to go for at lest a week without fighting. But perhaps the most remarkable thing came from her last dairy entry.

_May 1st 1999_

Today should have given me celebration. Today should have given to happiness. On this day, the day that I should be using to celebrate my life, is the day I have to mourn my own mothers mortality. When I was born, they said that I was blessed by Venus, the goddess of beauty. But I tell you, I should have been blessed by the Madonna! Isn't she the goddess of life? I don't know, I'm confused. If I had the power of life, then I could bring her back to life again, like Jesus. Mama was shot. I found her laying on the floor. Her face looked so scared. Her eyes were frozen in pain. Father said it was one of the butlers that did it, but that it was simply an accident. So no charge would be pressed or something like that. But I bet it wasn't an accident, lately, I've been making quite a bit of mess around the house. They probably got mad at me, so they wait for me, but made a mistake and killed my mother instead? I'm the one that should be dead not her. She was an angel. Oh my god, it's my fault that she's dead! I really messed up! Because of me being stupid, my mother died!…..

A flood of emotion swamped Artemis at that very moment. He started to feel angry, empathic, sadness and even some longing. She had just turned nine the day she found her mother dead. He couldn't even began to image what kind of trauma was done to her physic, and apparently she had no one to really talk about that part of her life with. But she wasn't crazy. For the most part, she seemed clam, cool and collective. Over the past twelve hours, all Artemis saw in her was a smart-laic bitch. Yet now, he was one of the first to see her raw emotion and she her for what she truly was.

End Note: Okay I had to re-write this story you know, to put Holly in it. So all you Holly-lovers should thank me. But anyway quick question for all of you who read this story. Are you looking forward to an Arty + Holly story, Arty + Ida story Arty + Julie story or none of the above. It's not going to change anything about this story but I would still like to know. Oh and please leave comments! Thanks!


	6. Hurting

Don't Build me to Break me

By: Forgotten Sunrise

**A/N**: I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long, but thank you to everyone who still read it and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now that schools over, I'm going to try and get this story back on track

Chapter 5: Hurting

Artemis emerged from Ida hideout only to be met by a sour faced Miguel.

"How come she let you in but never even let me get a peek?"

"I guess she just like me more than she does you."

"But she doesn't even know you"

"It doesn't matter." He said as he started to turn away to head back to his room.

"Wait Fowl. Before you go to where ever it is that you're going, you need to take this." Miguel dug deep into his front left pocket and pulled out a bright pink slip of paper that had been folded in half and had the name 'Art Fowl' written in a glittery purple ink. There was no doubt to where this came from.

"Thank you Miguel." Artemis said and then continued back to his room.

"Yah whatever. Welcome" Miguel huffed as he watched him go.

She set there in total disbelief. She saw it on her T.V as clear as can be with her ever own eyes but still, couldn't believe this to be true. It had to be a lie. Somehow, what she was seeing played out in front of her was false. But she knew, deep down that it was nothing but the simple truth. She turned off her DVD and left the room to go find Mafiéa, which was by no means an easy task. Ida first searched the manor's fifteen bathrooms. By the time she got to the eighth one, she wondered why they needed so many bathrooms in the first place. Then she checked the gardens, the tennis court, the kitchen, the guest rooms, the living room, the T.V room, and even her own room. She tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up. Mafiéa was gone. She sighed and plopped down on her flower shaped bed and started to bit her nails. She bit her nail when she was nervous, like mean other people but it still didn't change the fact that it was a bad habit that need to be broken. After about a minute of nail biting. She hobbled over to Notebook to check her e-mail, just in case Mafiéa had sent her something. Or course she wouldn't, but Ida wanted to check anyways. Just to be sure. She signed on to her Yahoo! account because only Mafiéa and Ian knew her e-mail address to that one. The screen showed that she had one new message. She quickly clicked on it, hoping that it would reveal to her Mafiéa whereabouts, but unfortunately it was an e-mail from Ian.

_Dear Ida_

_I know I said that I would spend all of tomorrow practicing with you for the wedding, but more importation things have come up. If you could change the date to Sunday, I think that might be best for both of us._

_I love you much_

_Ian deVore_

Ida felt like killing him at the moment. He would never know how much he was hurting her.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that this chapter was short but I'll put up a longer on soon


	7. Dance

Don't Build Me to Break Me

By Forgotten Sunrise

**A/N:** Last chapter was short, this one will be longer. It's been a year since I first started this story!

Chapter six: Dance

Artemis hadn't bothered with the note he had gotten the previous night because he was sure it was nothing more then a wedding invite from Maféia, which he wasn't planning on attending unless Richard told him to do so.

He got up the next morning at six twenty and washed his face took a quick cool shower and combed his hair before he got dresses in the cloths the maid must have laid out for him. A white button up polo, black slacks and a pair of loafer. These weren't his clothes thought, they were just brought. He wondered why these were laid out instead of his own. He would have to have a little chat with who ever laid his cloths out.

Artemis decided to use his free time to 'explore' his room a bit. He realized the Richard musty have gone through a great deal of trouble in making this room. It was (in a very scary was) an identical replica of his bedroom in the Fowl Manor. He looked up at the fresco on the wall that he use to assimilate with home. Richard was indeed a mad man.

Lost in thought, Artemis didn't realize it when Ida walked into his room, only about ten minutes later.

"I assume you got my letter then" Ida said once she saw that he was up and ready. "Have you eaten yet? We have a very long day ahead of us"

Artemis turned and looked at her and raised his brow a bit

"Pardon me, I didn't realize that you had sent a letter."

"Well, I see that you didn't even bother to read it." She said a trace of sadness laced her voice.

Artemis looked at the pink note that laid untouched on his bed stand table.

"I figured that to be a wedding invite from Maféia, I was going to decline."   
"Oh really? Too bad, now you have to go."

Artemis gave her another raised eye brow

"The person I was going to go with has…other plans, so now, you're coming with me."

"I assume that I don't get a choice in the matter."

"I thought we already established that?"

"So where will you be taking me?"

Ida smiled genuinely to him for the first time they met

"You'll see."

She grabbed his hand and led him out the house to where her custom painted pear pink Navigator was parked. She unlocked the door and got in. However, Artemis stayed clear away from her vehicle.

"C'mon in, we don't have all day" Ida said once she saw that he wasn't going to get in.

"I really don't feel comfortable getting in that car with you. You can barely see over the dashboard and I have no clue to where you're taking me and frankly-"

"Cut the bullshit and just in the car." She said quite testily

He got in the car. He might have been a great deal taller then her. But he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against her if she decided to get physical. Once he got in, she flashed her smile again.

"We're going to have lots of fun today!"

Artemis nodded his head, but made a mental note to check her medical history to see if she was bipolar.

She wasn't a careful driver at all. She raced down the hill going at least eighty, then slowed all the way down to sixty once she hit the main roads. All poor Artemis could do was hold on to his seat and pray that she didn't have to stop immediately. After about fifteen minutes of diving she stopped in front of a small reddish building with a banner across it reading 'The McGossicc's Dance Studio'

Artemis eyes widen as he read this.

"This must be a mistake. Ida, I don't dance." He said as he watched her get out the car.

"I know you don't. In fact, I heard that you didn't even go to your own prom. Boy that's sad."

"Quite the contrarily actually."

"Out the car Fowl. I'll be teaching you just how to dance today. Consider yourself lucky."

"I'll consider myself anything but lucky at this moment." Ida swiftly hit him in the chest with her fist before she ushered him into the building.

"Okay!" she said clapping her hands together "So first things first. Let start with the waltz, because it is the easiest to master." She then began an almost half hour rant about the meaning of the dance. Artemis dare not stop her thought because she was so passionate about it.

"So now, take my left hand in your right, and hold my back with your left." He was hesitance for a bit, but Ida came and put him in the right position.

"I know that you're uncomfortable, but dancing serious for me."

"I realize that, but there is no way I can do this for you. I just don't dance."

Ida let go of his hand and rubbed her temple, clearly frustrated

"Ok, look. Here my situation. My bastard partner left me to go fuck some other girl. And now every other guy I know already has a date to Maféia wedding."

"So you want me to learn how to dance, for Maféia's wedding?"

"All I need you to do is master the waltz and learn some of the other ballroom dances."

"And tell me why I should master this dance? What would I gain?"

Ida sighed and fell into the nearest chair. Her cheeks were full her lips pout and she was twiddling with her thumbs as she thought.

"How about…your freedom? I can get you out of my sight in less than a week. If you do this for me."

"And how will you manage to get me out?"

"Just give me time to think on that. But do we have a deal?"

"I don't have too many options, so yes. Yes we do."

Ida beamed up at him.

"Great! Now, let's get back to work. Take my left hand in your right and take you left hand just above my waist and use it to hold me in place." Artemis did as she said, reluctantly thought.

"Okay, So seeing that you don't know how to, this time I'm going to be the man and lead. Notice how I move right foot forward and one, two three turn. That's the basic. You try now." Ida said repositioning herself.

Artemis looked down at her as a little color rushed down to his cheeks

"I'm not sure if I can do this quite yet, maybe if-"

"Don't expect to get it right the first time. I expect you to stumble and fall and step on my foot a couple of time. On the count of three you will start. One, two…"

They spent the next five hours dancing, only stopping for water twice. Ida was very strict when it came to her teaching style. She yelled every time Artemis messed something up. She hit him every time he stepped on her, she even through a fit when he asked if they could stop for the day, after three hour. But Artemis put up with it. He would have normally left, and throw out thousands of reason why this was below him. But there was no way he could escape Richard on his own, and Ida was offering a way out. So he kept at it. At the end of five hours, he still was good, but he had gotten better.

"Good work Arty," Ida said as she took a sip of water out of her green and blue bottle "Another five hour of practice, and I think you might do well."

Artemis frowned.

"Never call me 'Arty' again. As far as another lesson, I'm not up for one anytime soon. My legs are burning and my shoulders are sore from where you kept hitting me."

Ida started laughing at hearing, Artemis frown only deepen. He felt out of self when he was around her and didn't like it on bit.

"You'll learn to love the burn, so get use to it." Ida said still laughing as she skipped to the door. Artemis followed her out and into the car.

The two got back home around one o'clock p.m. Artemis crawled out the car, still very sore and tense, as Ida unloaded her gear.

"Caro Ida? Artemis? Where did you two go off too?" Richard said as he swung opened the door to greet them back."

"Ciao papa! We just went practicing for the wedding, that's all. Was he gone to long?"

"No, no no, not at all. But I thought you were going to go with Ian to the wedding."

"I was…but there's been a change in plans"

Richard nodded but he didn't seem to happy about this 'change in plans'

"Well come in now children, lunch has been made and it looks like you had a hard work out." Richard opened the door wider so that Artemis and Ida come in, kissing his daughter on the forehead and wrapping Artemis in the most awkward and uncomfortable bear hug. A lunch of calamari for Artemis and grilled tomatoes, garlic and onions for Ida.

"You two enjoy your meal." Richard said smiling to the both of them, as he left towards his office.

"DeVore, you have a lot of explaining to do." Richard said as soon as he was safe behind his office door.

"Mr. McGossicc I can explain-"

"What going on between you and my daughter? She seems more than upset with you."

Ian bit his lower lip. This wasn't good.

"She must have found out that I was cheating on her."

"Carelessness! DeVore, when you ask my daughter to marry you, she had better accept, or I fear the worst for you, you understand."

"Yes sir, I understand."

Richard leaned back in his in his chair and lit his cigar.

"Good, then I expect to see you around here soon to apologize to her. Flowers make her happy."

"Yes sir, I'll be there tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Talk to you then." Then he hung up.

He took a long puff of his cigar before he opened his newspaper that was lying on his desk, to read it. On the front page of the new paper a huge picture of his niece, Maféia with her soon to be husband Zenkia where holding hands and kissing. Richard shook his head.

"Kids nowadays."


End file.
